El alquimista de Oro
by Kaoru Takemoto
Summary: Ed y All tienen la mision de buscar al "Alquimista de Oro", una persona que supuestamente sobrevivio a un ataque del cicatriz, pero evita al estado; con la esperanza de que los ayude a vencer a Cicatriz. Pero esta persona esconde un secreto; y esta dispuesto a esconderlo a toda costa.
1. Chapter 1

Epilogo

-Me puedes decir ¿por que demonios tenemos que buscar a un alquimista que desapareció del mapa hace como no se cuantos años?- se quejaba un joven de estatura reducida junto a una armadura que caminaba junto a él por las calles de ese pequeña ciudad.

- Según el coronel Mustang, ese alquimista es de suma importancia en estos tiempos con la cuestión de que cicatriz anda suelto y de que ese alquimista sobrevivió a una enfrentamiento con él, dice que sus habilidades nos servirán de mucho- Explica con tono inocente la armadura hacia su acompañante.

-Lo se All, no necesitas recordármelo- dice el de menor estatura mientra coloca sus manos detrás de su cabeza- Ese coronel de pacotilla ya me las pagara, un por una- Dice entre dientes poniendo mala cara.

- Tranquilo hermano, no es necesario que te moleste por pequeñeces- Trata de tranquilizarlo la armadura.

- Nada de lo que tiene que ver conmigo son pequeñeces- Se vuelve a quejar el enano junto a él **(N/A: Ed: ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ENANO, MALDITA ESCRITORA!/ Kaoru: pero de que otra forma quieres que te llame si sos un enano ¬3¬).- **En fin ¿Cómo es que se llamaba este alquimista al que tenemos que buscar?

-Por lo que recuerdo se lo conocía como el "Alquimista de Oro", no recuerdo bien su nombre pero recuerdo que era algo de Kagamine – Dice el de armadura.

-Será mejor que lo encontremos antes de que anochezca, no quisiera que esto se alargara más tiempo del necesario- recomienda el chico de cabellera rubia **(N/A: Kaoru: ¿Mejor? ¬¬/ Ed: Si)**, con una actitud despreocupada.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un parque, en donde, cerca de una fuente, se encontraba un amontonamiento de gente con grandes sonrisas. Ambos chicos decidieron acercarse por curiosidad, lentamente se fueron metiendo entre la gente hasta llegar al centro, donde había un joven, algo bajo, de cabello rubio con los ojos cerrados, cantando; en su rostro se podía ver una gran sonrisa. Ambos jóvenes al ver con la naturalidad con la que aquel chico cantaba se quedaron maravillados.

Al finalizar aquella canción, el chico hizo un reverencia y tomo una gorra que se encontraba en el suelo con monedas y algunos billetes. Al levantar la mirada pudo ver frente a él, a Edward y por alguna razón sonrío con malicia.

Se despidió de su publico agradeciendo su colaboración y se retiro, pasando por al lado de Ed, con quien choco su hombro.

Luego de eso ellos siguieron con si camino, pero…

-Hermano, ¿Sabes que hora es?- Pregunta All.

-No, espera- Ed dirigió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, donde por lo general siempre llevaba su reloj de alquimista, pero al meter su mano, no lo encontró. Rápidamente se fijo dentro del otro bolsillo y nada. Desesperadamente comenzó a palpar cada parte de su cuerpo, pero nada, su reloj había desaparecido.

-All, perdí mi reloj- Dice en un susurro desesperado.

-Hermano, tranquilízate, lo encontraremos,…. Volvamos al parque en donde estaba cantando ese chico, talvez se te debió de haber caído allí- Sin decir palabra alguna Ed comenzó a correr en dirección al parque, seguido por All, quien trataba de igualarle el paso.

-¡Hermano, espera, no me dejes atrás!- Gritaba.

Al llegar al parque, buscaron por cada rincón, cada árbol, cada centímetro, pero, de nuevo, nada. Parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.

Cansados de tanto correr y buscar se sentaron al borde de la misma fuente donde habían estado horas antes.

-¿Dónde estará?- Preguntaba Ed al cielo con una mano sobre su frente.

-Descuida hermano, lo encontraremos- Lo animaba All, aunque el tampoco tenia muchas esperanzas.

-Hacia mucho que no veía un alquimista estatal, es raro pensar que después de tanto tiempo te empiecen a buscar,…. aunque no importa cuanto lo intenten no podrán encontrarte- Decía alguien entre las sombras de un callejos contemplando un reloj de alquimista.

Bajo un hermoso sol se encontraba aquel chico caminando por las calles de esa pequeña ciudad, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una gorra marrón, su atuendo era como el de cualquier persona de clase media, una camisa de manga larga, pantalones por debajo de la rodilla dejando al descubierto sus medias blancas.

A pesar de haber estado toda la tarde en la calle, aun no tenia ganas de volver a su hogar. No, ese lugar no podía ser llamado mas "hogar", era solo una casa en la que vivía. Desde que aquella persona se había ido de aquel lugar había perdido su encanto, su alegría y su calidez, al igual que él.

Mientras caminaba iba tarareando en voz baja una dulce canción. Ya hacia mucho que no la cantaba como era debido, esta canción era una de sus preferidas, pero no por la melodía o por la letra, sino por con quien la cantaba.

Desde que aquella persona ya no estaba, ya nada para él volvió a ser lo mismo, ni su música, ni su casa, ni su vida, ni siquiera él.

Dentro de una habitación se encontraban Ed y All. La habitación era bastante grande así que tenían bastante espacio.

All se encontraba leyendo un libro, mientras que Ed estaba hablando por el teléfono de la habitación con el coronel Mustang.

-¡Solo quiero saber como es!- Gritaba Ed, enfurecido por no conseguir respuestas.

-_Ya te dije que no puedo, no se nada de esa persona, aunque lo que si se es que dicen que tiene una hermosa voz-_ contestaba con cierta gracia.

-¿Una hermosa voz? ¿Y eso de que me sirve?- pregunta Ed ahora mas calmado.

-Si escuchas a alguien cantar bien, ya encontraste a tu alquimista de oro- Dice sin mucha importancia.

Ed se quedo unos minutos en silencio, en ese momento recordó a ese chico que cantaba en la fuente ¿Y si era él el alquimista de oro? ¿Y si él tendría su reloj? ¿Pero para que un alquimista como él querría su reloj?

De pronto Ed corto la llamada y miro a All.

-Al, mañana tendremos que madrugar- Dijo Ed con una cara de molestia.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto All desconcertado por la actitud de su hermano.

-Por que mañana tendremos una cacería.

Holis! Ya volvi con otro owo… este es un crossover de FMA y Vocaloid, mas especifico Rin y Len. Espero les guste, ya se que es un poco corto, pero es solo el prologo C:

DaNu: por ahora es corto… pero volvera! Y con mucho más ewe

Kaoru y DaNu: siii! (owo)9


	2. Chapter 2

1

Apenas el sol estaba saliendo, la calle estaba prácticamente desierta. En medio de la neblina mañanera se podían distinguir dos siluetas, la de un chico bajo, temblando un poco, y la de una armadura caminando firme,

- Hermano, creo que tuviste que haber traído mas abrigo, podrías enfermarte- decía preocupado All, a su hermano, mientras el otro temblaba abrazándose a si mismo notándose irritado.

- ¿Y crees que no me di cuenta? – dijo molesto mientras acariciaba sus brazos para entrar un poco en calor – nunca pensé que las mañanas en este lugar serian tan frías, después de todo, cuando llegamos hacia un calor insoportable - se quejaba caminando hacia la plaza que habían visitado el día anterior.

Cuando llegaron al parque, vieron a un anciano sentado en un banco frente a la fuente. Tranquilamente se acercaron a el, y amablemente lo saludaron.

-Buenos días, señor,… ¿podríamos hacerle una pregunta? – Dijo amablemente All, con la esperanza de que su hermano no hablase y arruinase la conversación.

- Buenos días, jóvenes… si, seria un placer contestar a sus dudas- dijo aquel señor con una amistosa sonrisa recorriendo con la mirada cada centímetro de ellos.

- Bueno… ¿usted sabe cada cuanto viene aquel chico rubio, que canta en las calles? – dijo algo nervioso, sin saber si se había hecho entender bien ante aquel señor, ya que no sabia como describir a aquel chico.

- ohh… ustedes buscan al joven Kagamine… el viene todas las tardes aquí, de verdad tiene una hermosa voz ¿no? – contesto el aciano con una sonrisa mas grande al escuchar que alguien preguntaba por el Kagamine.

Ed, ansioso y esperanzado al escuchar ese apellido, se precipito sobre aquel hombre y posando su cara muy cerca a la de el, le pregunto con una sonrisa - ¿podría decirnos donde vive ese chico?

El anciano, sorprendido, río con gracia y sonrío – claro, el vive a no mas de unas calles de aquí, vayan hacia la derecha y cuando lleguen a la panadería, hacia la izquierda esta su casa, la reconocerán fácil, esta algo abandonada… lamentablemente – explico el anciano, quien, al decir lo ultimo, bajo la mirada melancólico.

All y Ed, algo curiosos por aquel cambio de ánimos del anciano, se sentaron a su lado en el banco.

- acaso, ¿paso algo para que aquella casa este abandonada? – pregunto All, que tenia mas tacto para ese tipo de cosas, sorprendiendo al anciano, quien no pensó que fuera tan obvio su cambio de actitud.

- Ese chico… hace ya mucho tiempo que no se preocupa por esa casa. – suspira mirando al piso – antes, esa casa solía estar llena de alegría, no importaba el día o momento, siempre estaba arreglada. Pero, desde que él se quedo solo, ya ni siquiera quiere entrar… - volvió a suspirar aun mas hondo – pero… esto no es algo que yo debería estar contándoles, será mejor que vayan ahora si lo quieren ver, aun debe seguir en su casa. – sonrío nuevamente aquel amistoso hombre, con la esperanza de que aquellos chicos, tal vez, puedan ayudar a su joven vecino a recuperar su alegría.

Los hermanos, se despidieron y agradecieron al anciano y se marcharon corriendo hacia la casa de su presa. Ed estaba que ardía de las ganas de golpear a aquel alquimista por robarle su reloj, ya que apostaba a que el lo había tomado.

Cuando llegaron a la panadería, doblaron, y ahí estaba, una enorme casa blanca, con un jardín muerto, ventanas cerradas y la pintura salida. Era verdad, estaba abandonada, pasaron por un camino que separaba en dos el lúgubre jardín y golpearon la puerta.

Luego de unos segundos, con mucha calma, se abrió la puerta, dejando ver al joven rubio, quien se frotaba el ojo izquierdo y bostezaba a la vez.

- Buenos días ¿se les ofrece algo? – pregunto el chico mirando a los hermanos sin mucho interés.

- Buenos días… si, nosotros somos… - All había comenzado a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Ed, quien rápidamente se había tirado sobre el chico, tomándolo de la camisa.

- Si, se me ofrece mi reloj, maldito alquimista de oro – dijo Ed. Con cara de maniaco a punto de golpearlo.

El pobre chico cayo al suelo con Ed sobre el, algo impactado, se quedo mirando un rato el rostro de su agresor y luego sonrío con malicia. Usando pies y manos, empujo a Ed, pero cuando golpeo con sus manos su pecho, una luz apareció y dejo a Ed encerrado en una bolsa de tela negra (mas específicamente, la chaqueta de Ed.).

El rubio se paro y palpo sobre su ropa para sacar el polvo; miro a All, y sonrío haciendo una reverencia.

- Al parecer ya sabían quien soy…- Dijo acercándose a All, pasando de largo la bolsa en la que se encontraba su hermano- mi nombre es Len, Len Kagamine…- Se presento y suspiro- pero todos me conocen como "El Alquimista de Oro" – explico quitándole importancia y mostrando en su voz un toque de desprecio a ese nombre.

- Bu-bueno… nosotros… o mas bien… mi hermano, es un alquimista estatal… - empezó a contar la armadura, pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.

- Ya se, ustedes son los famosos hermanos Elric, tu hermano… ese enano- dice mirando la bolsa que se movía de un lado al otro y donde se marcaban manos y piernas tratando de escapar- es muy famoso… "Alquimista de Acero" – bufa con algo de gracia- y tu, su adorable hermano, quien esta ligado a esta armadura- abrazando a All, con algo de burla- esto les paso por jugar con cosas que no eran para niños… - finaliza mirándolos serio.

- ¿Co-como sabes todo eso?- pregunta All, sorprendido mirando incrédulo al joven rubio.

- Fácil… yo lo se prácticamente todo, cuando uno esta en el exilio se entera de mas cosas que estando en servicio... – sonríe de forma socarrona apoyándose contre el marco de la puerta.

En ese momento la bolsa explota y de ahí sale Ed hecho una furia, se acerco a Len para volver a golearlo. Quedando ambos enfrentados, mirándose a los ojos, al tener casi la misma estatura. Len lo miraba con desinterés, mientras Ed lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Antes de que nada pasara, All se posiciono en medio de ellos, mirando a su hermano.

- Hermano, no vinimos aquí a atacarlo, vinimos a que nos ayude. – trata de persuadirlo, logrando su cometido. Ed suspira pesadamente y haciendo mala cara, hace a un lado a su hermano menor y vuelve a ponerse frente al dueño de la casa.

- Mi nombre es un Edward Elric, es un…. Gusto, conocerte… - lo saluda seriamente, extendiéndole su mano.

El alquimista de oro, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, aprieta su mano, pasándose de fuerza.- El gusto es mío… espero poder ayudarles en lo que necesiten.

Luego de las presentaciones, Len hace pasar a ambos chicos a su casa. Dentro todo estaba un tanto oscuro, había bastante polvo y los muebles eran bastantes viejos. En la sala, junto a la ventana, había una chimenea, y sobre ella se podían notar varios portarretratos, con fotos.

En ellas siempre salían las mismas personas, Len y una chica rubia, muy parecida a él. En una de ellas se mostraba a Len junto a esa chica sonriendo, ambos aparentaban unos 13 años, con los relojes de alquimistas estatales. Esto le llamo mucho la atención a Ed, así que no dudo en preguntar.

- Len, ¿Quién es esta chica? – preguntó señalando las fotos. En ese momento, Len dejo una bandeja que había tomando para servirles te, se acerco a Ed y de una patada, lo empujo sobre un sillón.

- No preguntes lo que no te incumbe- le contesta seriamente bajando su mirada un poco molesto, volviendo a su trabajo anterior.

Ante esto los hermanos Elric se quedaron sin palabras, mirando algo preocupados al joven rubio.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio incomodo, Len volvió con la bandeja y tres tazas de te.

Ambos tomaron una tasa y se quedaron mirando a su anfitrión. Este los miro y sin mas pregunto.- entonces… ¿Para que me querían?

Ed suspiro y lo miro fijamente.- Sabemos que sobreviviste a una lucha contra cicatriz,… y quisiéramos que nos ayudes con lo mismo.- sin dar vueltas Ed lo confeso. Aun recordaba lo cerca que estuvo de morir en manos de ese acecino a sangre fría, y de solo recordarlo su piel se erizaba y su corazón se aceleraba.

- Si ustedes lo que buscan es poder sobrevivir ante un ataque de cicatriz, les va a costar mucho.- aclara serio, tomando un sorbo de te.- pero, no importa cuantas habilidades tengan, si no tiene suerte, jamás podrán sobrevivir en una pelea contra el.

Los hermanos asintieron, comprendiendo a lo que se refería. Sabían que no seria fácil, pero no les quedaba de otra.

Que lindo es por fin terminar un capitulo… mas cuando pasas semanas pensando en que podrías escribir C: ..

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, no tengo mucho que decir en esta ocasión, solo espero hayan tenia buenas fiestas y toda esa huevada.

Nos leemos luego!


End file.
